Tyronn Lue
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 125%; color:#000000; background-color:#ffffff"|' ' |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Lue during Clippers practice as assistant coach |- Cleveland Cavaliers |- | scope="row" style="text-align:left;"|'Position' |Head coach |- Personal information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Born' | Tyronn Jamar Lue Mexico, Missouri |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Nationality' | American |- Physical stats |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed height' | 6 ft 0 in (1.98 m) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed weight' | 175 lbs (93 kg) |- Career information |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|High school |Raytown High School (Raytown, Missouri) |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|College |Nebraska (1995-1998) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'NBA Draft' | 1998 / Round: 1 / Pick: 23rd |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Selected by the Denver Nuggets |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Pro career' |1998–2009 ( years) |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|Position |Point guard |- ! style="vertical-align: top;"|Jersey No. |10 |- Career history |- | As player: |- |1998–2001 |Los Angeles Lakers |- |2001–2003 |Washington Wizards |- |2003–2004 |Orlando Magic |- |2004 |Houston Rockets |- |2004–2008 |Atlanta Hawks |- |2008 |Dallas Mavericks |- |2008–2009 |Milwaukee Bucks |- |2009 |Orlando Magic |- | As coach: |- |2009–2013 |Boston Celtics (assistant) |- |2013–2014 |Los Angeles Clippers (assistant) |- |2014–2016 |Cleveland Cavaliers (associate head coach) |- |2016–present |Cleveland Cavaliers (head coach) |- Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left"|'As player:' *2× NBA champion (2000, 2001) *First-team All-Big 12 (1998) *Second-team All-Big 12 (1997) |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left"|'As coach:' *All-Star Game head coach (2016) *NBA champion (2016) |- |} Tyronn Jamar Lue (born on May 3, 1977 in Mexico, Missouri) is an American former professional basketball player and current assistant coach for the Cleveland Cavaliers. The 6 ft 0 in (1.83 m), 175 lb (79 kg; 12.5 st) point guard was selected out of the University of Nebraska by the Denver Nuggets with the 23rd overall pick in the 1998 NBA Draft, but was traded shortly thereafter to the Los Angeles Lakers, where he won two NBA championships in his first three seasons. After his playing career ended, Lue worked as Director of Basketball Development for the Boston Celtics in 2009. In 2014, he was hired by the Cleveland Cavaliers as associate head coach and was promoted to head coach on January 22, 2016, after the firing of David Blatt. During that same year, Lue would help lead the Cavaliers to their third NBA Finals appearance and their first NBA championship.1 High school and college Lue attended Raytown Senior High School in Raytown, Missouri. He later went to University of Nebraska. He played basketball and studied Sociology. He finished his Nebraska career ranked third on the all-time list in assists (432), fourth in three-pointers made (145) and attempted (407), fifth in steals (154) and seventh in scoring (1,577). Declaring for the NBA draft after his Junior season, he led the Cornhuskers in assists in each of his three seasons, and finished his career tied with Dave Hoppen for most games with 30 or more points (7). NBA Lue opted for early entry into the 1998 NBA Draft. He was selected 23rd overall by the Denver Nuggets, but was traded to the Los Angeles Lakers with Tony Battie in exchange for Nick Van Exel on draft night. His first three years with the Lakers were disappointing. His playing time was limited, and he suffered from injuries in 2000. However, Lue excelled in the 2001 playoffs. Due to his quickness, he was specifically used to guard Allen Iverson during the NBA Finals. The Lakers' 4-1 series victory over Iverson's 76ers gave them the second of three consecutive titles. In the off-season of 2001, Lue signed with the Washington Wizards, where he got considerably more playing time and subsequently became a better player at the point. He played with the Orlando Magic in 2003–04 where he got to play a lot of minutes alongside Tracy McGrady while leading the team to the worst record in the NBA that season: 21–61. After the season Lue, along with Juwan Howard and McGrady were traded to the Houston Rockets for Steve Francis, Cuttino Mobley and Kelvin Cato. In Houston, Lue did not get many minutes of playing time because of the number of point guards the Rockets had on their roster. He was traded during the mid-season to the Atlanta Hawks for Jon Barry. Lue starred in Atlanta, although he again led the team with the worst record in the NBA that year, and the worst record in franchise history: 13–69. On February 16, 2008, Lue was acquired in a trade with the Atlanta Hawks and was waived by the Sacramento Kings on February 28, 2008. Lue signed a contract with the Dallas Mavericks after clearing waivers.2 On July 17, 2008, Lue signed a two-year contract with the Milwaukee Bucks.3 On February 5, 2009, Lue was traded to the Orlando Magic in exchange for Keith Bogans and cash considerations.4 On October 23, 2009, Boston named Lue director of basketball development. 5 NBA career statistics Regular season Playoffs Category:Born in 1977 Category:Los Angeles Lakers players Category:Washington Wizards players Category:Orlando Magic players Category:Atlanta Hawks players Category:Dallas Mavericks players Category:Milwaukee Bucks players Category:Houston Rockets players Category:Players who won the NBA Championship Category:Retired Category:National Basketball Association players Category:American basketball players Category:Point Guards Category:Coaches who won the NBA Championship